


Cat’s Out

by Darkside_Mongoose



Series: Invaluable [2]
Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark fic, Im sorry folks, Omega Matt, Omega Matt Farrell, Omega Matthew Farrell, TW: Blood, Tw: gunshots, alpha Lucy mcclane, alpha Thomas Gabriel, basically I wrote this first lol, creepy Thomas Gabriel, prequel to Invaluable, so normal Thomas Gabriel lol, this could be Lucy/Matt and/or John/Matt if you squint lol, what even is this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkside_Mongoose/pseuds/Darkside_Mongoose
Summary: Bad end. Prequel to Invaluable.Gabriel wins. Matthew Farrell is an omega. John is too late.
Relationships: Matt Farrell/Thomas Gabriel
Series: Invaluable [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Cat’s Out

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a prequel To Invaluable. I wrote this first but couldn’t decide on a good ending basically lol. 
> 
> I don’t own the characters, rights, the movie, etc.

“Oh Matthew. You never told us you’re an omega.”

He shuddered from the purr that left the alpha. His fucking luck. ‘They wouldn’t do anything to me. They’re just trying to scare me.’ Gabriel already told him his fate as soon as his little lockbox on Armageddon is undone. Still, the leering, even if it was unnecessary, was working. He’d rather be dead than think about an alternative. 

“Funny how that information got passed my team. You must have lied on a lot of forms. And given how thorough we looked into you pawns,” the word was said with a hiss. “You have been for a while.”

Thomas Gabriel was amused. And frankly, Matthew had never seen anything more terrifying in his life. His gaze shifted to Lucy. Her fear was palpable. But there was more to it. He could feel her fear. But it wasn’t directed at Gabriel. Was it...pity? Was she...scared for him?

Not for the first time in his life, not even the first time in the past week, Matthew Farrell hated being an omega. Everyone in this room now looked at him like he was a different person. His value changed, just from a cry and the scent of his blood. 

“And they say I’m a criminal.” 

“What are you going on about?” Was this guy fucking teasing him? The same fucker that not only was crashing the country’s economy, but had put a bullet in his knee not 30 seconds ago? 

“But I guess they can add it to the list. Right after treason, terrorism, and let’s not forget, all the murders that have taken place. This is your coding after all. I’d say you’d fit the bill for an accessory.” He clicked his tongue- causing the younger male’s cheeks to burn in shame. Matthew reminded himself that he would be dead soon; and that he wouldn’t have to put up with this shit. Before today, that wasn’t something he would have ever thought would bring him comfort. 

“You must be going crazy, going without suppressants. I’m sure you’ve been popping that shit like candy for a while now.” Matthew ignored the shaking of his body. It wasn’t just fear or low blood sugar. It was withdrawal, rationally, the hacker knew that. But it seemed like the least of his worries. “No self-respecting physician would prescribe them. And if they did, they’d be in your file. I take it you’re on some pretty strong knock offs. Tell me Matthew, how long has it been since you’ve gone without them? I’d hate to see you go into a heat in a place like this.”

“Shut up!” The growl that forced itself out of the lean man’s body made Gabriel’s smile stretch impossibly wider. “I’m not fixing it! So you should just go ahead and shoot me.” 

Lucy was looking at him like he’d grown three heads. He wished he had. Maybe then Gabriel would be freaked and get off his back. “D-do it.” The brunette’s breathing was laboured. That was the only sign of panic the female alpha let slip. “See what happens.”

“I’m going to count to ten Matthew. And if you aren’t getting me my money, you’ll have to explain to McClane why his little girl has a bullet between those pretty eyes.” 

The omega whimpered- his hands going up to his face. “I can’t.” The entire country would be at Gabriel’s mercy. Millions would be jobless, homeless, unable to feed or fend for their families. He couldn’t be the cause of this. He couldn’t tear apart so many lives. 

Two gunshots went off- causing the omega to cry out. “Yeah okay! Okay okay okay.” He couldn’t let someone die because of him. Especially not her. Not the daughter of the man that saved his ass countless times in the past 24 hours. 

“Okay just stop. I’m doing it.” 

‘Come on McClane. Please don’t be dead. Please.’ He couldn’t do this. He wasn’t like McClane. He didn’t have any tricks up his sleeve, no badass arsenal of weapons or with quips. He was a piss poor replacement. And everyone knew that. 

“Get everything on the plane.” 

His instincts were screaming at him to get on his knees, to berate himself and try to appeal to Gabriel’s alpha nature. But even if he knew he wouldn’t put a bullet in Lucy for trying, he didn’t have the stomach for it. He wasn’t even brave enough to beg. 

He mouthed the words I’m sorry just as the shots rang out. He ducked down- wide eyes the scene before him from makeshift sanctuary. ‘Come on McClane. End this.’

“Dad!”

“Careful.” 

“It’s okay baby. Everything’s going to be alr-“

Lucy cried out as a shot fired into her father- his body quickly hitting the ground. Matthew stayed down- taking in the pistol just out of reach. If they were distracted long enough, he could grab it. 

“Matthew!” The omega jolted- immediately standing on shaking legs. “I know. I’m doing it.”  
He couldn’t stop the sobs or whimpers leaving him. Just as he couldn’t stop the way he kept glancing over at Lucy and McClane. For all the shit that had rained down on him and McClane in the past 24 hours, they were at climax. The point of no return. And he was the bomb about to go off. 

He squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t. One more button and they would all be dead. “Gabriel-“ He was shaking- tears falling as he forced himself to look at the alpha. John was pressed against Gabriel’s chest- a gun to his head. He looked over at Lucy- the female alpha’s tear filled eyes wide and pleading for the hacker to have something up his sleeve. 

“Matthew.” A growl left Gabriel, causing an involuntary whimper to leave the omega. Why did he think begging would change anything? Hell, he’d probably make their deaths slower and more agonising for wasting his time. But he had to try. 

“You don’t have to do this. You’ll get your money. It doesn’t matter that we saw your faces. They know who you are. And they can’t-“

A bullet sank into Lucy’s shoulder. She was screaming, blood pooling from the wound. And the gun was back against her temple. 

‘Please please please no.’

“I’m sorry,” he choked out- whining louder as he tried to tune out John’s threats and screaming. “I’m so sorry.”

He squeezed his eyes shut just as he hit Send.


End file.
